I Was Happy
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Helen ho milovala a i přes to, že jejich vztah už byl minulostí, ji do života přijde někdo, kdo ji jejich lásku bude připomínat. Helen/John


_**I Was Happy**_

Vstoupil do malé místnosti, kde jediným světlem byl oheň v krbu. Poslední kousky dřeva už dohořívaly. Položil ruce na ramena ženě, která seděla uprostřed pokoje na dřevěné židli. Sehnul se k ní a přičichl si k jejím dlouhým a skoro až pravidelně se vlnícím vlasům. Přiblížil své rty k jejímu pravému uchu a zašeptal ...

„Ahoj, Helen," a dal si záležet, aby jeho slova zněla něžně, až romanticky. Přeběhl ji mráz po zádech. Nebylo to vzrušením nýbrž pohrdáním. Znechucením. Nemohla říct, že byla vyděšená. Nebála se ho, ale od té doby, co se změnil, si nebyla jistá, co se v něm odehrává.

Začala se třást.

„Ty se mě bojíš, Helen?" zeptal se, když si všiml, jak se její tělo snaží odolat zimě.

„Nebojím, jen mi je zima," odpověděla mu na otázku aniž by zvedla pohled ze země, kam se upřeně dívala. John začal nervózně chodit po místnosti. Přemýšlel jestli si má sednout nebo zůstat stát. Byl nervózní. Tak se snažil s ní jednat pěkně a ona se mu ani nepodívala do očí, když s ním mluvila. Ta Helen, která vždy dbala na dobré vychování a etiku.

„Proč se ke mě tak chováš?" zeptal se. Nemohl vydržet to tíživé ticho, které vyplnilo místnost. Přešel k Helen a klekl si na kolena přímo před ní. Položil ji ruce na nohy a snažil se spojit svůj pohled s jejím. Chtěl vidět ty krásné oči, které ho připravily o rozum. Byla doba, kdy by dokázal i zabít jen proto, aby se do nich mohl zahledět. Rád se v nich ztrácel.

„A proč se ty tak neuctivě chováš ke mě?" odpověděla mu na jeho otázku též otázkou. To ho znervoznilo ještě víc. Chytil ji za bradu a chtěl ji přinutit, aby se na něj podívala. Helen kývala hlavou ze strany na stranu, dělala vše pro to, aby neuspěl. Nechtěla se dívat do tváře člověku, kterého milovala a který ji takhle zradil. Který ji ublížil. Úspěšně se mu vysmýkla a zahleděla se do plamínků ohně, které se mezitím zmenšily natolik, že v pokoji byla skoro tma.

Nemohla se bránit, nemohla utéct. Ruce měla svázané za zády a nohy přivázané k židli.

„Miluji tě, Helen a nechci tě ztratit," bolestně zašeptal John a pohladil ji po tváři. Helen opět ucukla. I jeho dotek ji ubližoval. Zavřela oči, snažila se uklidnit. Zhluboka se nadechla, aby se uklidnila. Chtěla zůstat silná. Jen tak mohla Johna přesvědčit, aby ji pustil.

„Neztratíš mě. Budeme i nadále dobrými přáteli," zašeptala Helen.

„Pusť mě," dodala. Musela to zkusit i když nevěděla, co s ním taková prosba udělá. Mohla očekávat výbuch vzteku či násilí. Na druhou stranu věřila, že ještě někde uvnitř jeho srdce byl stále ten John, do kterého se zamilovala. Ten dobrý a jemný člověk, kterého považovala zpočátku za dar. Za dar, díky kterému se přestala cítit sama, díky kterému dostala chuť do života. Teď ji veškerá chuť do života opustila. Pokud by měla zbytek života strávit takto, raději by nežila vůbec.

„Chtěla jsi mě opustit!" rozčílil se John a vstal. Vztek z něj přímo vyzařoval. Chybělo málo a hranice mezi vztekem a násilím mohla být přerušena. Helen nechtěla riskovat. Konečně zvedla oči a podívala se Johnovi do tváře. John ihned pookřál.

„Takhle se mi to líbí," dodal a Helen se až zvedl žaludek z toho, jak sladce a sametově zněla slova, která právě řekl.

„A co jsi čekal? Změnil jsi se. Náš vztah už dávno není takový, jaký býval," Helen zvýšila hlas. Už ji nebavilo být stále tou, která se vzdává. Tentokrát nechtěla být poraženou.

„I ty jsi se změnila!" vykřikl až Helen nadskočila. Nečekala takovou prudkou reakci.

„Víš, než jsme spolu začali chodit, někdo mi řekl, abych si dával pozor. Pozor na lásku, na tebe," řekl zloměně John a přešel k blondýnce sedící na židli. Helen se přikrčila. Čekala, že ji uhodí. To co udělal ji ale překvapilo. Udělal pár ryxhlých kroků a postavil se za ní. Rozvázal ji ruce a poté i nohy.

„Tak si běž. Vykřič do světa, jak šťastná teď jsi," řekl smutně John. Helen chvíli trvalo, než dostala cit do rukou. Postavila se. Zatočila se ji hlava a zavrávorala. John ji ihned chytil za ruku a podepřel ji.

„Vše co jsme spolu měli je pryč," dodal.

„Johne?" oslovila ho Helen a spojila svůj pohled s jeho.

„Helen?" vyslovil její jméno. Zrychleně dýchal. Byl to opět on. Ta chvilka, kdy se v jeho osobnosti prosadila ta osobnost, kterou Helen milovala, byla krátká, ale i přes to ji musela Helen využít ve svůj prospěch.

„Nikdy nezapomenu na to, jak krásný náš vztah byl. Vždy budeš mít v mém srdci své místo," řekla a políbila ho na tvář. Otočila se na podpadku a vyšla z místnosti. Jakmile za sebou zavřela těžké kovové dveře, začala utíkat. Chtěla být od něj co nejdál. Chtěla se nadechnout čerstvého vzduchu. Chtěla ze sebe vykřičet všechnu tu bolest, kterou ji způsobil. Přála si, aby slzy, které si pomalu nacházely cestu přes její tváře, zmizely.

Konečně se vymotala ze složitého komplexu chodeb a vyběhla na ulici. V okolí nebylo vidět živáčka. Opřela se o stěnu domu, ze kterého právě vyběhla a položila si ruce na břicho. Za několik měsíců na svět přivede důkaz její lásky k muži, kterého právě opustila.

„Všechno co jsme spolu měli není pryč," zašeptala do příjemného vánku, který si pohrával s jejími vlasy.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
